


Late Nights

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Series: Chasing Ghosts [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kinktober, Modern AU, Modern Thedas, Office Blow Jobs, Porn, Post Chasing Ghosts, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, So is Makenna, Solas is a professor, WWKinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Makenna checks on Solas while he is staying late to grade finals and finds a way to boost his energy.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Solas/Makenna
Series: Chasing Ghosts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: WWKinktober 2020





	Late Nights

She walked down the darkened hallway, her messenger bag smacking against her hip as she walked. She carried a cup of steaming coffee in each. It was late. Later than either of them would stay to grade, but it was finals week. And there were a lot of projects to get through this term. Thankfully his door wasn’t fully shut and she was able to bump it open with her hip.

Solas looked up from his mahogany desk as she walked through the door. “Vhenan,” he greeted her, sitting back in his black leather desk chair.

Makenna used her foot to close the door behind her before walking to his desk. Papers, dissertations, portfolios were stacked in neat piles on his desk. It never mattered if Solas was inundated with work, he was always so much neater than she was. Her desk was often a mess.

He moved the portfolio he was currently grading and accepted the coffee she handed to him. “It’s decaf,” she promised.

“Thank you.” He took a sip.

She perched on the edge of the desk, careful not to disturb anything. “How much do you have left?” she asked.

“A few more portfolios and two dissertations,” he answered, nursing his coffee. “I may have offered to teach one too many courses this semester.”

She snorted. “I’ll say.”

“Have you finished?” he asked.

Makenna nodded. “About an hour ago. Then I walked to the coffee shop. I figured you were still here.” She stifled a yawn behind her hand.

“You don’t have to wait for me,” he said. “If you want to go home and sleep—”

“I’ll wait,” she interrupted. “I want to stay the night with you tonight.” Makenna slid from the desk and carefully sat in his lap. “We’ve barely seen each other for the past week,” she reminded him, nuzzling his neck.

Solas set down his coffee and wrapped his arm around her waist. “I know, vhenan. We’ll have all of winter break to spend together.”

“I don’t know if spending it at my parent’s counts,” she grumbled.

“I’m looking forward to it. I would certainly prefer it to spending the holidays with my family,” he said, twisting a piece of hair that had escaped from her ponytail with his finger.

She sighed and placed a small kiss on his neck. “I guess.”

Solas gestured to the couch with his chin. “You can wait for me there. I shouldn’t be too much longer. If I procrastinate any longer, I won’t finish at all.”

“Tired?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“Do you want a sip of my coffee? The caffeine might help,” she offered.

He grimaced. “No thank you,” he refused and then yawned.

Makenna laughed. She never could get him to drink regular coffee. In general, he had a distaste for anything with large amounts of caffeine. But he needed a boost of energy to finish. Makenna’s eyes flicked to the door. They were all alone. She hadn’t seen anyone else on the floor. Hell, she hadn’t seen anyone else in this building.

“I’m not sure I like that look in your eyes,” Solas muttered.

She curled her fingers in the collar of his shirt. “Why? Do you think I’m up to something?” she whispered conspiratorially and leaned forward to kiss the exposed column of his throat before he could answer.

“You generally always are,” he answered, swallowing hard.

With a laugh, she kissed his jaw, his cheek, and then finally his mouth. Solas’ lips were always soft and always warm. Despite his comment, he opened to her easily. She could taste the cream and sugar she had poured into his coffee to sweeten it. Before he could touch her or thread his fingers through her hair, Makenna broke the kiss to lavish his throat with kisses. She gently stood from his lap and moved until she was standing in between his legs.

Solas watched her, his eyes flicking between the closed door and her as she sank down to her knees. He cleared this throat. “Vhenan?”

“Hmm?” Makenna’s hand traveled up his thighs. They were tense, and she could see already the bulge forming in his pants.

“Here?” he asked, his voice strained.

“Do you not want me to?” she asked, pausing.

Solas cleared this throat again, eyes moving between her and the door. His fingers tightened around the arms of the chair. “I do,” he admitted.

Makenna reached to undo his belt first before she unbuttoned his pants. She would be a liar if she said she had never thought about having sex in his office. But since his desk was too full, a blowjob in his office would have to do. She had no doubt that it would be returned threefold when they went home. Solas lifted his hips so she could pull his pants down just enough to free his cock from its confines.

He was fully hard, pre-cum beading at the head of his cock. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his shaft, she moved her hand upwards. Solas heaved a sigh as she did so.

The doorknob jiggled and they both froze.

_Fuck._

She had forgotten to lock the door.

Makenna slid back, pushing herself underneath his desk. There was no way they could fix themselves fast enough before whoever walked into the room. Solas pushed the chair close to the desk so no one could tell. They waited with bated breath as the door opened.

“Dorian,” Solas greeted, trying to hide the strain in his voice.

Makenna cursed under her breath. If Dorian found her under the desk, he would never let her live it down.

“Solas,” Dorian said. “Have you seen Makenna?” he asked.

“No,” Solas lied. “Perhaps she’s still in her office?”

“I checked there. Maybe she went to the coffee shop,” Dorian suggested.

“Perhaps,” Solas said.

She heard footsteps and she hoped Dorian was leaving to go look for her. But they stopped. “Before I go, I was wondering if you and Makenna wanted to come over tomorrow for dinner.”

“That sounds lovely,” Solas answered. “I’ll ask her when I see her.”

Dorian moved again and then stopped. Why wasn’t he just leaving? “Will you do me a favor, Solas?” Dorian asked.

“What is it?”

“When Makenna comes out from underneath the desk will you tell her to text me about tomorrow?” Dorian asked.

Her shoulders sagged. Of course. She couldn’t get away with anything.

“I will, Dorian,” Solas answered, and she could imagine he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

The door opened. “I’ll lock the door on my way out,” Dorian said before she heard the door shut.

For a minute neither of them moved. And Makenna was cursing herself for not locking the damn door. It wasn’t a mistake she would make again.

Solas moved back from the desk so she could crawl out. Despite the brief embarrassment of being caught, he was still hard. “At least the door is locked this time,” he said drily.

Makenna snorted. “Sorry,” she replied, her fingers wrapped around his cock again. “I’ll make it up to you,” she promised.

Whatever he was going to say, died in his throat when she slowly pumped him, her thumb circling the sensitive head of his cock. His fingers dug in the arms of the chair making indents in the leather. A ragged gasp escaped him when she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the vein on the underside of his dick.

Her name dripped from his lips. Begging. Pleading. His hips bucked upward. His carefully curated restraint never lasted long when she teased him. If there weren’t important things to do afterward, she would draw it out. Edge him for as long as she could until he couldn’t take anymore.

Makenna took him in her mouth, sinking down until her mouth reached her fist. She heard him swallow his strangled cry, leaving it to reverberate in his chest. While she loved all of the noises he made when she did this, her favorite was when he spoke to her in elvhen. Makenna had learned a few words and phrases. However, she didn’t know all of them. It didn’t matter. She could always tell by the need and urgency in his voice what he was saying.

“'Ma' vhenan, 'ma' sa'lath, 'ma' haurasha,” he muttered the endearments so quickly they blurred together, his fingers threaded through her hair, his fingers scratching her scalp. “Don’t stop.”

Makenna moved her hand to grip his inner thigh. Every time she bobbed her head back down, she took a little more of him. She took his as much of him as she could. And then she released him, tracing circles around the head of his cock with her tongue. She felt how close he was before he even told her, warned her.

His thighs trembled and his hips bucked once more as he came, a small cry filling the room. It was a good thing the building was empty. The nutty and salty taste of him pooled on her tongue and Makenna swallowed eagerly. Slowly, she pulled away, licking away any traces left. Solas jerked and sighed.

“More awake?” she teased.

Solas leaned down, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her, gently, reverently. “You’re incredible,” he muttered against her mouth.

Makenna grinned before standing back up. “I know,” she said while he began to right himself. Makenna took a sip of her coffee and perched back on the edge of the desk. A frown pulled her lips downward. There was still the latter of Dorian walking in on them.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Makenna sighed. “I’m wondering how many bottles of wine I’m going to have to bring tomorrow so Dorian won’t tease me the entire night.”

“And how many do you think?”

“Not enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Elvehn words from [Project Elvehn by Fenxshiral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/8162043)
> 
> 'Ma' Sa'lath: my one love  
> 'Ma' Haurasha: my honey
> 
> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
> And you can follow me on Twitter @WildsWicked


End file.
